


inordinate collection of naruto drabbles

by northernhymn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Shh, because i do have a life, okay i dont, other stories to be added, small side stories, that i am too lazy to turn into multichapter stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernhymn/pseuds/northernhymn
Summary: So, this is basically the trashcan where i put all the stories that i have hidden in my computer. May contain stories related to CoF in the future..latest chap.prompt - "With a fourth war behind them, relationships mend and new ones come to be, and Sasuke does the only thing he knows how. He runs away.Naruto objects."--A flash of blond suddenly becomes all-too visible to his sharp eyes, and Sasuke blinks. Stares.Naruto stares right back.He walks out from the shadows dressed in clothes that are just as dark, into a light that transforms the suddenly sharp angles of his face into something that does weird things to Sasuke's heart."Well, teme," Naruto states promptly, stopping right in front of Sasuke's deathly still form, and Sasuke stares, right into the cerulean eyes of the one man he has most definitelynotbeen running from since before he even understood what the meaning implied."You gonna stop being a coward now, or do I actually have to tie you to the bedpost?"





	inordinate collection of naruto drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - "With a fourth war behind them, relationships mend and new ones come to be, and Sasuke does the only thing he knows how. He runs away.  
> Naruto objects."
> 
> \--
> 
> A flash of blond suddenly becomes all-too visible to his sharp eyes, and Sasuke blinks. Stares.
> 
> Naruto stares right back.
> 
> He walks out from the shadows dressed in clothes that are just as dark, into a light that transforms the suddenly sharp angles of his face into something that does weird things to Sasuke's heart. 
> 
> "Well, teme," Naruto states promptly, stopping right in front of Sasuke's deathly still form, and Sasuke stares, right into the cerulean eyes of the one man he has most definitely _not_ been running from since before he even understood what the meaning implied.
> 
> "You gonna stop being a coward now, or do I actually have to tie you to the bedpost?"

Sasuke takes one step into the small, cramped space of his inn room, and feels his body tense.

Everything is the same way he left it this morning, cloak hanging off a bedpost, crumpled papers, that may or may not contain beginnings of apologies and letters to a certain bright-haired ninja, still thrown on the floor.

A shadow moves by the dusty, curtain-covered window, and Sasuke's hand uncounsciously reaches for a sword he no longer possesses.

"Who's there?" He croaks, and curses the cold for the way his voice has gone hoarse.

His mind whirrs to life with possible options, calculating the many ways to decapitate or grievously main the enemy for later interrogation-

A flash of blonde suddenly becomes all-too visible to his sharp eyes, and Sasuke blinks. Stares.

Naruto stares right back.

He walks out from the shadows dressed in clothes that are just as dark, into a light that transforms the suddenly sharp angles of his face into something that does weird things to Sasuke's heart.

"Well, teme," Naruto states promptly, stopping right in front of Sasuke's deathly still form, and Sasuke stares, right into the cerulean eyes of the one man he has most definitely _not_ been running from since before he even understood what the meaning implied.

"You gonna stop being a coward now, or do I actually have to tie you to the bedpost?"

Sasuke jerks back, bandaged hands falling limply to dangle at his side, and he thinks, not for the first time, that he _really_ , doesn't know how to handle situations like these. Naruto's eyes are dark, more so than he has ever seen them, and when the blond steps forward, he backs up. Only when his back knocks against the wall does he stop because it's not like there is anywhere else to go.

Leanly muscled arms come up around his head, and Sasuke follows the line of muscle with his eyes, greedily drinking in a sight he has long denied himself.

"What are you doing, dobe?" He murmurs half-heartedly, and can practically hear Naruto's aggravation, feels the enormous reserves of chakra thrash impatiently. Naruto's head is suddenly closer than Sasuke would like it to be, and he tries to lean back, only to feel the wooden wall behind him like a barrier.

"Excactly what you have been trying to hide from," is Naruto's only response, and if Sasuke wasn't already as stiff as a coiled spring he would be worried about pulling a muscle. As is is, he's caught, helplessly trapped in a gaze swirling with so many repressed emotions he feels dizzy.

Naruto leans closer yet, until their noses brush, and Sasuke hears alarm bells going off in his head, screaming at him to get away, anything.

He doesn't have time to think any more about it before there are chapped lips brushing against his own in a gentle caress.

_No_ , Sasuke thinks frantically as a shaking hand comes up to brush away the hair from his face. _Why did the stubborn idiot decide to find me now?_

It's tempting, _so_ tempting, to fall into the comforting warmth Naruto emits like a beacon, and Sasuke feels his eyes grow lidded. His lips move without his consent, brush back against Naruto's own, and the blond makes a rough noise in the back of his throat. He feels the swipe of a tongue against his lower lip, and his legs buckle under his own weight.

Naruto catches him, because the idiot _always does_ , strong hands wrapping around his waist, keeping Sasuke's back pressed against the cold wall. Fingers ghost across exposed skin, and Sasuke keens quietly against Naruto's mouth.

Tears his mouth away, because the lack of oxygen must be getting to his brain. He feels high, dizzy with butterflies fluttering anxiously in the pit of his stomach. "Why?" He murmurs, burning eyes falling shut against his will when gentle lips press to his forehead.

"I tried to _kill you_ , why would you still want me?" He asks roughly, and Naruto makes a noise akin to bitter amusement.

"I don't know myself, really," Naruto whispers against his skin, and Sasuke almost snorts.

_Of course the idiot doesn't._

But.. While the guilt will always weigh him down like rocks, at the bottom of a dark ocean, he doesn't feel as suffocated anymore. The idiot's words settle somewhere warm in his heart, and his lips almost want to twitch up in a smile.

Naruto's bandaged hand rests easily on Sasuke's waist, and when Sasuke reaches down with a matching one to touch their fingers together, Naruto merely presses closer.

Sasuke doesn't do anything further, but.. as small as it is, maybe, this could be the start of something new. _Better_.

 


End file.
